


Deep Throat Senator

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Deepthroating, Gags, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala has many talents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Throat Senator

“I never thought that I would have the grandson of the mighty Anakin Skywalker kneeling at my feet and begging to suck my cock,” Hux hummed. He smiled as he leaned back, bracing his hands on the top of his desk as he tilted his head to the side and admired his handiwork. His eyes were half-lidded, dark with lust as he idly ran his tongue over his top teeth. “I must be the most powerful Emperor to have ever lived,” he cooed.

Ben whined softly, biting down on the metal bit forced between his teeth as drool started to spill from his forcibly parted mouth. The Senator was down on his knees, bare chested and wearing a red wrap around his hips. A spreader bar was placed behind his neck, his wrists shackled to either end to keep them apart and to keep the bar in place. The metal bit was connected to leather straps that went around his face, partially obscuring his vision to make it harder for him to see. He whimpered softly as he watched Hux grope himself, trying to shuffle closer on his knees.

“Oh? Do you need something?” Hux asked, pretending not to know. Calmly he undid the front of his pants, freeing his erection and holding it in one hand. “Whatever could you want?” he asked as he stroked himself. He noted the way Kylo stared at his cock, hissing as he ran a gloved thumb over the head.

Ben drooled as Hux took a step towards him. His eyes became half-lidded and his nostrils flared as he sat up a little straighter. He whimpered when his nose was tapped by Hux's erection. He shifted and struggled to try and get a taste, suffering as the Emperor continued to tease him, tapping his erection against his cheeks and gagged lips.

“You want this?” Hux asked. He watched as Ben nodded his head, chest rising and falling rapidly now. “Are you sure you deserve it?” He smiled as he watched some of his pre smeared across the bridge of Ben's nose. Letting go of his erection; Hux reached down and undid the buckles to the gag, pulling the bit out of Ben's mouth. He massaged the corners of his jaw with his thumbs, cooing as he looked down at him. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

“Please...let me taste?”

“Just a taste?”

“Ngh...suck?”

“Such a hungry Senator,” he purred. He reached down and held his cock steady, allowing Ben to take him into his mouth. Once it was secure he let go, moaning as he held onto Ben's hair with both of his hands. “Take it all, whore. Show me how good you are...”

Ben moaned as he soon had his nose buried in Hux's red pubic hair. His eyes fluttering closed and he did his best to suck and use his tongue, gagging around the Emperor's erection. His own cock was hard and throbbing between his legs, pre making the front of his wrap darken. He slowly opened his eyes as Hux started to force his head to bob up and down the organ, mewling as he stared up at him, cheeks hollow and blushing red with lust.

* * *

Elweard sighed softly as he stood slightly behind his Master during the next Senate hearing. He listened to the way Ben Amidala croaked during his presentation, looking up at the ceiling briefly as if looking for help. “Next time...do not deepthroat the Emperor before a big meeting,” he whispered at the man's back.

 


End file.
